The invention pertains to a closure for pouches and bags according to the preamble of Claim 1.
Pouches and bags that need to be reclosed after they were initially opened frequently comprise ziplock closures or profiled closures with two cooperating profile strips. Such profiled closures can be connected to one another by pressing together the strips. Alternatively, a slider is attached onto the closure and encompasses the profile strips. The profile strips can be pulled apart or pushed together, i.e., opened or closed, by displacing the slider along the strips. Since the slider encompasses the two profile strips in order to press together or pull apart the strips, it is not possible to arrange carrying straps above the closure on pouches and bags of this type. If carrying straps are side-connected to the pouch or bag walls, the costs are increased to a degree that is unjustifiable for disposable articles of this type. In addition, the carrying straps interfere with emptying the pouch or bag.
The invention is based on the objective of developing a closure with interlocking profile strips and with a slider for opening and for closing the profile strips, wherein said closure can be arranged on pouches and bags that can be provided with a carrying handle above the closure.
This objective is attained with a closure with the characteristics of Claim 1. Other advantageous configurations of the closure are defined in the dependent claims.
According to the invention, the closure comprises a slider that is arranged to the side of the profile strips in the plane of the bag wall. Consequently, it is possible to attach at least one handle on one of the two profile strips that can optimally absorb the load of the bag contents. According to the invention, the bag walls are coupled or connected to the profile strips in such a way that the internal pressure of the bag contents cannot separate the interlocked profile strips. This is achieved due to the fact that the load of the bag contents do not subject the closure to any shearing forces, but only tensile forces. The load is also uniformly distributed over both profile strips when carrying the bag or pouch. This prevents the bag from being opened unintentionally.